


We Got Along

by theagonyofblank



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look around the beach for a minute, before turning their gazes to the sea. It’s empty, the sort of empty that doesn’t feel right, and Juliet feels her stomach hollow as she realizes what’s wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Along

“What the _hell_ was that?”

Juliet opens her eyes and shakes her head. She has no idea. She doesn’t know what that flash was, what the loud noise was. She feels like she _should_ know what it was, and she thinks that if she reaches far enough into the recesses of her mind, she’ll remember. But this doesn’t seem like the time for a trip down memory lane.

Sawyer is standing now, and Juliet gets up smoothly and joins him. They look around the beach for a minute, before turning their gazes to the sea. It’s empty, the sort of empty that doesn’t feel right, and Juliet feels her stomach hollow as she realizes what’s wrong.

She turns to Sawyer just as he turns to her, and no words are necessary.

They both know it.

The smoke that had been billowing from the freighter was gone.

It seemed to have disappeared with the flash.

\- - - - - - -

They don’t move from their spot on the beach.

Sawyer helps himself to some of Juliet’s rum, and now they find themselves both laughing at something one or the other had said earlier. But it’s the kind of laughter that expresses more misery than joy, and they both know this.

After a while they fall silent.

“She was on that ship, you know.”

“What?” Juliet’s voice is sharp, and she winces a little. She tries to keep her voice even, “What do you mean?”

“Kate,” Sawyer replies, ignoring Juliet’s initial tone. “If I- I… I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have… I woulda told her to…”

He trails off in frustration, and Juliet doesn’t push.

“They were all on the boat.”

“They?” Juliet asks quietly.

“Jack, Sayid, Desmond, Hurley… Kate…” Sawyer answers, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Juliet doesn’t say anything. She simply gets up and walks a little ways down the beach.

\- - - - - - -

Later on she comes back, and Sawyer’s still there.

She joins him on the sand, and for a moment neither of them says anything.

“I- she- we-” Juliet searches for the right words. “We got along.”

When Sawyer looks at her, she clarifies, “Kate and I. We got along.”

There’s a pause, and suddenly he understands.

“We got along too.”

\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
